The Organization (The Cabin in the Woods)
' ' The Organization is a loose term to describe the massive worldwide conglomerate that runs the Rituals dedicated to the Ancient Ones and they too controls some government aspect. They are a major group in the 2012 horror/comedy movie The Cabin in the Woods. Throughout the film, they are shown to be extremely adept to the level of military grade weaponry and technology, even within some cases surpassing today's known technological ability (such as the invisible hexagonal wall that contains the sacrifices into the ritual area.). Even while being so advanced, the Organization maintains its roots as a ancient deity worshiping cult, devoting to prayers for their sacrifices and following various pagan rituals. After their annual Rituals suddenly start to fail, they were down to the last one here within a cabin somewhere in the United States and 3 of the 5 chosen humans were properly sacrificed, leading to both "The Fool" (Marty Mikalski) and "The Virgin" (Dana Polk). Every single nightmarish monster, including the ones who attacked the two's best friends, is a manifestation of the Ancient Ones desires for the punishment of human youth, and they are under the Ancient Ones' control. All the monsters where let loose during the System Purge in which the workers at the Organization fall victims to the multiple monsters. Marty Mikalski and Dana Polk escape the Purge while the rest of the Organization were slaughtered by the escaped monsters and find a huge sacrificial chamber and the pit below it where the Ancient Ones residing. Later, they personally meet the Director who explains their situation. She tells Dana to shoot Marty, but Dana is attacked by the Werewolf, and the Director is attacked by Patience Buckner, who falls into the pit. Marty and Dana sit back and wait for the Ancient Ones to come, and one of them destroys the Facility and the Cabin. Worldwide Locations The Organization has various annual operations that are performed at once all over the world in order to better their chances of successfully pleasing the Ancient Ones. Some of the locations at which they perform sections of the ritual are: *The Facility in the United States (where the movie takes place) *Buenos Aires, Argentina *Stockholm, Sweden *Madrid, Spain *Kyoto, Japan *Rangoon, Burma *Berlin, Germany Members *The Director *Gary Sitterson *Steve Hadley *Wendy Lin *Daniel Truman Gallery Members of the Organization.jpg|The members of the Organization. Symbol of the Ancient Ones.jpg|This icon which is the symbol of the Ancient Ones, is associated with the Organization who worships them. Trivia *The Organization must have some government ties due to the fact that Daniel Truman is a government recruit and has been briefed by and transferred from an unnamed U.S. government agency. *The Organization bears strong resemblance to SCP Foundation. *The Organization may be loosely based on The Illuminati. *The clip of the Stockholm branch is in fact the ending clip from the 1997 movie Dante's Peak. *The clip of the Rangoon branch is footage from Roland Emmerich's Godzilla. Category:Cults Category:Fanatics Category:Mastermind Category:Evil Organization Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Murderer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Humans Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Gadgeteers Category:Deceased Villains Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Villains with Gruesome Deaths Category:Gaolers Category:Anti-Villain